Myst (New Roam)
|fullname = Myst |name = Myst |race = Earth Pony |sex = Mare |faction = Wasteland Wanderer |family = Unknown |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Blue |mane = Black |coat = Grey |cutie mark = A shield enclosing a fog, within which is the obscure image of a pony. |accessories = Hoodie Socks |headerglowcolor = Grey}} Myst is a grey earth pony mare and one of the main characters of New Roam. She claims to have originally lived in a partially nomadic tribe on the outskirts of Roam, before an adventurous side of her prompted her to go to the city. She has since lived near Road Town, where she worked as the town's sniper for several years. It was here that she met Goldwreath. History Background Myst first met Goldwreath when the former found the latter sleeping in her outpost near Road Town. Though initially somewhat hostile towards each other, they eventually come to respect each other after seeing one another in battle when the Legion attacked the town, intent on finishing off a Grand Pegasus Enclave scouting party that crash-landed there. Present Day Myst decided to accompany Goldwreath, after he had to leave Road Town to secure its safety from the Legion. There relationship is shown some more as Goldwreath shows his colors disciplining an overly-violent Skyfire. After the incident, Myst is overheard commenting that she's okay with Goldwreath, finding him a decent stallion with his own intolerances and dislikes. Myst acts as the party's long range specialist, utilizing sniper rifles in combat. In later chapters, she accidentally reveals (twice) that she likes Goldwreath, much to the stallion's confusion, as he does not know how to deal with relationships. Traits *Shy *Expert Marksmare/ Cold sniper *Great kisser *Warm-hearted Appearance Myst is a grey earth pony mare with blue eyes and a black mane and tail. She at all times wears a hoodie with military camouflage, along with hoof-socks. Her cutie mark is described as being "A shield enclosing a fog, within which is the obscure image of a pony." Personality Myst is a shy pony for reasons unknown, being reluctant to reveal or show much about herself aside from what needs to be known. This has prompted Goldwreath -- driven by the need to know his friends better -- to attempt, on several occasions, to get her to open up. She eventually relents, and her origins before Road Town are revealed. Myst's disposition towards violence is far less indifferent (somewhat) than Goldwreath's and definitely less eager than Skyfire, who basically basks in it. This is shown when Myst is glad Godlwreath decides not to kill a tank commander from the Legion, as encouraged by Skyfire. While basically a cringing ball of social anxiety around people she doesn't know -- and even around people she does know, on occassion -- she is capable of heart-to-heart talks with others if they are alone. This has allowed her to convince Goldwreath to let her continue accompanying him, despite his concerns for her safety upon entering Roam. She grows to like Goldwreath as the story goes on, taking to his tendency to sacrifice himself to save them on more than one occasion, yet also finding his lack of concern for himself disturbing. It is finally revealed in chapter twelve that she likes him, though Goldwreath himself had to ask others whether this was true or not, as he really couldn't tell. Later on in Chapter 20 when Goldwrealth caught an illness Myst had to stay with him for the night. Eventualy she became his marefriend on that night. After a particular event in the latest chapter, Myst now fears most if not all physical contact with others, especially her fellow mares. Goldwreath and Skyfire were made brutally aware of this fact. Equipment Myst is the group's sniper, and as of yet has utilized only her sniper rifle. Her sniper rifle is of zebra design, and is described as being all metal with a segmented barrel. In battle, she uses it even in tight quarters where such a weapon would be considered a disadvantage, either as a bludgeon or as a gun. She does, however, possess a zebra stealth cloak that she obtained from one of the bandits guarding Decarius' house. Relationships [[Goldwreath (New Roam)|'Goldwreath']] - Cares deeply for him, often times as more than a friend, though she doesn't actually reveal that except for a few conversations. She is extremely concerned at how badly he treats himself, as she doesn't like seeing him hurt or otherwise in danger. When her own emotional side takes over, which is often, Goldwreath is there for her to lean on. 'Skyfire ' - Skyfire and Myst share a good relationship despite their near-polar opposite personalities. The two mares are there for each other almost all the time, and depend on each other in combat as well, their different combat styles supplementing one another. Skyfire and Myst may not know it, but they are both competing for Goldwreath's affections. [[Predator (New Roam)|'Predator']] - Dislikes Predator almost completely, believing him to be an incarnation of evil so absolute that only the gravest of necessities is prompting her to allow his presence. When Goldwreath, Skyfire, or Doodle expresses sympathy for him, she is greatly disturbed and disbelieving. [[Zaita (New Roam)|'Zaita']] - Myst and Zaita's relationship with one another is more or less neutral. Zaita at one point did try to comfort Myst, though the results of this effort are unknown. The best way to describe their relationship is with the term 'friendly acquaintances.' [[Doodle (New Roam)|'Doodle']] - Cares for the filly deeply, as she was willing and able to overcome her social anxiety just for her. While Goldwreath and Predator seem disturbed with the filly's eagerness towards life, Myst seems to just accept it as it is and has not commented on it in any way. Trivia *Is ''not a vegetarian, unlike Goldwreath and Skyfire. *Comes from a tribe. *Hates crowds. *Loves biscuits. Gallery Myst.jpg|link=By CalamityB31| Myst in New Roam's cover art Le myst by roflpanzer-d55sdg9.jpg|link=By RoflPanzer|Myst by RoflPanzer Category:Characters Category:New Roam Main Characters Category:Earth ponies